nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Russland, the United Emperiya
Emergence I 900-1000 Russland or known during the tenth century was known as Kingdom of Rus which held a parity small area of land centering around the borders of modern day Mercia and Russland in the once little city of Saint Petrograd. More or less of a city-state created as an order designated by the Rus people. However, the people of Rus would be oblivious to what is in store for the grand empire of what Russland is today, and will be in the future: The meaning of 900 is a key importance to Rus and Russland as a whole since it was the first year where the crown of the Zsar first took place: In the middle of a cold snowy night on a dimly lit road the first Zsar was crowned as “Dimirti Ivanka” whom was actually a descent of the Tatars whom gave birth to Russland and Remant. Ivanka was known to be a fierce but understanding ruler who wished to call to action at any aggression, however he did not see any action during his forty-five year rule as the first Zsar of Rus as the second would: The second Zsar to be put into power: “Strekelkov Bors” was actually the nephew of the first Zsar whom only at fifteen ascended into the throne, however many attempts were taken to assure that the opposite would occur, however all were lost. He was known to be immensely timid and very restrictive for the first decade or so, however until the Kingdom of Rus was called upon to help out another small nation “Washington” a nearby ally that they regularly traded with had been declared war upon by a group of small nations that were about their same size. With a decent-sized army Rus had it’s disposal: it has agreed to aid Washington in the war: The war began on a temperate night on May 15th, 955 with one of the states attacking the Washington capital however forces from Rus could not reach in time and for that the capital was slaughtered into bits and pieces. This angered Bors so much so that he officially launched an offensive on the capital of the states each and continuously pillage them until they all submit to his power. Annexing them all, causing Rus to quadruple in landmass and population. However what came as a treasure came at a cost as the life of the second Zsar was cut short by falling down one of the balconies of his estate on 964. Not much is known after hand until 1500 which many scholars come to agree that Rus was attempting to revert to the before times of 900. However no one knows exactly why for this other than a scripture written by an unknown writer: "vremya nastupilo zanovo, novyy mir, novoye vremya, zanovo zemlya. Vremya, kogda my rabotayem, nichego, nichego!" "time has come anew, a new world, a new time, anew the earth. The time when we work, nothing, nothing!" 1550-1650 By this time Russland has began to seek a much bigger power, a power that can be seen just over the waters: Caesus Ordinis Magno, and in that alliance was a similar sized nation “Nederlanden” whom was rather inactive and preferred to go on about their own while having a decently sized plump army for themselves however Russland has been able to access several T-72’s that could easily wipe it. So then off Russland marches into the Nedish territory west of them (in modern day Estonian subject of the Russland Empire) The battle of attempt The battle of Attempt was a successful attempt at attacking a border city. Captured it, yet the government seems to be absent of what has been going on since the Russian diplomat sent there had seen not a single representative answer any questions handed out by the diplomat. "What are your thoughts of the recent attack?" “....." "Do you wish to avenge those attacks?" “....." Onwards the Russian excursion into Nederlanden has been conducted with no losses and all gains for the nation; Gaining at around over 100,000 people as well as some unicorn grass which was sold quite soon. Forwarding this to 1635 and Russland has reached another boom which saw the rise of over five hundred thousand monies, while at the same time: Disaster struck. The fifteenth of August saw a wave of protests regarding about the food factories were crowding over the capital: Their motive was to increase overall wages for a short period of time however came at a price of raising prices as a whole. However the government was having nothing of it so then they brought in their military at the capital which no hesitation fired upon the protesters: Killing twenty six and injuring several hundred. International headlines were covering the disaster struck on the capital which caused unhappiness and distrust on the nation as a whole. Causing a depression to occur in the nation: lost every kind of resource possible for the nation so much so that the nation almost collapsed after an attempt to exploit homeowner’s land: For an entire decade of nothing but pure depression. However once the unhappiness has settled the nation has returned to normal and once again began to grow. Stability II Afterwards the expansionism to the west, Russland had to begin looking in the east: closer to other Russian states were Soviet Kingdom, and the Tinoc Soviet State. What made them similar was that they were culturally similar however had entirely different systems of governance: Whilst Russland practiced capitalism and the free market the two other Russo states implemented a communist-based system. One outpaced both Russland and the counterpart for centuries to come. For now Russland began to calm itself and enter into a period of dormancy. From this a short period of stagnation was held over the country due to a lack of civilian and government intervention. As this lasted from 1670 to around 1700. Once the turn of the century has been reached the nation began to enter back into world politics and alliance politics. Once more raising itself above the competition to hit the One Hundred Thousand mark at exactly the strike of New Year’s Day on 1750. As such a grand party was demonstrated that was so wild that the streets of many cities ran out of alcohol to drink for months at a time. 1750-1800 During this period, a mass amount of wars has been initiated whom started out with the immensely closer neighbor of Soviet Kingdom as to elinimnate the western Russian theatre of any communist states and future uprisings, as well as getting some monies and resources to go with it: Saint Petrograd and Moskva were at war to decide who will be the fact of the Western Russian region: It all started out with a plan to strike that the weakest point of their walls, right by the chapel Russland launched an offensive with the best experienced tanks, however they were met with a swift assembly of low-experienced GEAR infantry yet they were proved to be a big challenge to the division of tanks Russland versus Soviet Kingdom The city was under attack by the pure strength and willpower of the Russian nation that borders the Soviet Kingdom just above it, all attempts were successful at invading with once again no actual losses, however they were met with a nasty surprise given as GEAR infantry whom had challenged the near expert division of tanks unfortunate for the GEAR infantry however no losses were recorded for the Russian division of tanks, and so created a power vacuum in the mid-southeren Russian area, once Moskva was captured by Russland, the rest of the Soviet Kingdom fell with it. Ended with a onesided victory for Russland and had completely annexed the other Russo-state for that the Soviet Kingdom committed crimes against humanity for supposed progress, which resulted the consequence of Russland covering territory from Helsinki, to Minsk, To Volgograd, and to Omsk. Russland versus The Crown Lands Quite recently the war against one of the Russian powers were met up with a “grab bag” state that were for easy pickings basically, not much is known however except for there were some divisions from the Crown Lands that shot for several cities and actually captured one but due to a lack of protection. However Russland easily captured it back and traveled forward. Where this territory is often named as the Ukraine province of the Russland Empire where the capital Kievan was founded. Russland versus North Canada Another short war conducted by Russland was aggression towards North Canada, this time stationed in Canadian Alaska. Another easy win since every other nation seeked to conquer it due to the threat of NATO/Rememberance and other interventionist alliances/nations that wished for the destruction of UPA. Soviet Kingdom was a part of the this as well. Simple enough war, got the Alaskan province it went for. However these wars would be overshadowed of what would come later in history Russland versus Yokosuka Empire This was a war that the Russian states seeked to do so. With Russland’s recent gains of the Southern Russian theatre as well as the Alaskan province it has seen at the contingents taken in by the Yokosukans which were Central Asian, Mongolian, and Manchuria. For practice of course, a Russian ambassador was sent to the heartland of the empire to “convince” the war to occur. Was actually very shocked at the results the emperor acknowledges this claim and didn’t require any actual diplomacy: Just a flat-out war is needed. A few battles occurred from Omsk, to the Yokosukan capital and from this annexation they pointed out to: Their Kazakh and Mongolian contingents as well to release their Manchurian province to Huajia. Russland 1900-50 Today Russland covers territory from the outskirts of eastern Poland and western outskirts of Ukraine, completely covers the baltic states, including Belarus, to Kazakhstan, to Mongolia, to Alaska. Moreso great advancements including the knowhow to create a monster unit named: GEAR Hound WarHead. This apparent unit has been created to settle down entire nations with a single division, if not multiple nations with simply two or three of them. After the one-sided war with the Yokosukan Empire, Russland has been eager to jump into new wars. However none has really been called for, other than to voluntarily shrink its population into nothingness. The Russian government has attempted to follow the footsteps of other nations that seeked such route were: the Roman Empire, and the Duke Republic. However the economy was vastly shrinking and too much riots caused by the remaining population caused the government to sharply end the operation and return to normal. Russland 1950-2000 Around this time a new experience of sluggishness has erupted on the population and the government, from the whole economy halted, to the once vast military exercises simply shrank into nothingness. Sure, the Russian nation was still present, yet the sheer motives, the feel, the one thing needed to spring into production has been halted. No one is completely sure on why, but it might’ve been perhaps due to a global collapse in terms of communication. Russland had always been leaning towards self-sufficeny in terms of the market. Yet, this seemed different. More of an entire social collapse. There was indeed order, but the average citizen appeared to be in deep in their thoughts, or gadgets. They would work and pay obligations, once again the spirit seemed to be at a loss where nearly all of the Russian citizens seemed to be in such trance. Fortunately, as the millennium draws to a close an awakening in the populous started, where the people started to work for a purpose. Innovation started to drive forward slowly but surely. By the year 2000, it looked as if there wasn’t anything wrong with the nation. A new secret unit has rolled out as the production has been an ultimate high. Russland Today Today, Russland seems to be at a new renaissance whereas the people are literally dancing in the streets in the name “Hardbass” and for Russian chauvinism. Where the ultimate goal of unifying the entire Eurasian lands as pure Russian lands. Things seem to look better and better each day as Russland grows slightly bigger and bigger where the people are producing harder and harder. As for the military however, things seem to be somewhat outdated for what the nation is now. New units are being commissioned while older version will be placed in reserves for possible future wars. Currently, the Russian motive is to work and work so forth until it reaches the top superpower. As it already has a seat in global powers, ranked number five, as well have a military reaching over two million units (Largest in the world) it needs modernization and vast training to keep up with current world powers. However it may resort to simply adding more units to keep up the quota, yet this isn’t the exact best way to since professional arms are much more preferable. Sui Gensis-United Communist Nations stunt Russland has played a somewhat stunt in order to announce it’s re-entry into global affairs in an odd fashion. Rather than just simply going through the regular route of preparing. the government has decided to enact a sure-fire way to say that it is here: To inject Russianism into a current war. The ongoing war between Sui Gensis and the United Communist Nations seemed to be a good area to place it at. So forth, the day of ooops occurred: Russland has joined the communist alliance against the order to supposedly get a taste of battle which the average Russian haven’t tasted since 1885. Yet, this was just to announce that the government, and the nation are back in politics across the world. Russian Profile: Russland is a coastal industrious and sprawling capitalist republican nation ruled by President Ras This. Its capital Saint Petrograd is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. The world-covering borders of Russland surround innumerable forests, innumerable jungles, plenty of mountains, many deserts, innumerable cleared land, innumerable lakes, plenty of rivers, innumerable grasslands, numerous tundra and innumerable urban areas. The known flora is very diverse and includes many rubber trees, a few unicorn grass, many grapevines, many herbs, a few hemp, a few cocoa trees, numerous apple trees, some cacti, some kingwood, plenty of oak trees, many hops and innumerable cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes innumerable buffalos, innumerable deer, innumerable cows, innumerable sheep, many boars, innumerable goats, a few bigfeet, innumerable beehives, numerous yaks, innumerable foxes and innumerable panthers. Innumerable mackerels, innumerable cods, many whales, numerous sharks, innumerable salmon, a few bass, innumerable shrimps and many clams are found outside the coast of Russland . Under the surface the geologists have found a decent amount of iron, loads of coal, little uraninite, tiny amounts of stonesilver, tiny amounts of sulfur, little saltpeter, some marble, tiny amounts of copper, loads of gold, little silver, tiny amounts of platinum, loads of bauxite, little gemstones and loads of lead. Like few other nations loads of crude deep sea oil and some petroleum is found within the Russians borders. The technological advancements of Russland is adequate, and their military power is adequate. Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations